phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sato au
Adminship? It was pointed out to me, the reigning (yet forever inactive) bureaucrat, that despite the work that users like you have been putting into this site, there are no active administrators or bureaucrats. If you're up for it, I'll promote you to bureaucrat, which brings with it the position of administrator. As an administrator you would have the following powers: * Delete and undelete articles * Block and unblock users * Protect articles from editing, and unprotect them As a bureaucrat, you would have the ability to assign other users administrator or bureaucrat status. It is recommended that you only assign admin status to trustworthy users, and that you assign bureaucrat status very sparingly, generally only if there is need for more 'crats. Reply on my talk page if you're interested or if you have any questions. -- 06:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : thanks for the message. i replied on your talk page. Sato au 23:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations, you are now a bureaucrat and administrator. -- 04:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::great, thanks! let me know if you have any advice, i'm a noob after all... Sato au 04:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Phantasy Star I You've deleted the disambiguation page and said that the main page covers it, but it doesn't. The main page when you type "Phantasy Star" into the search criteria is the game page - i.e. meaning it is impossible to get to the series page. I have renamed the Phantasy Star page to Phantasy Star (game) and made a new page of Phantasy Star which is a disambiguation. P.S. I have made another template - A template for the first game. If you want to put it places you can but can you also create the category I have in the coding. Thanks (reply back if you don't get what im saying). Reply back is want help with creating other templates too. P.P.S. Congrats on becoming an admin and 'crat - you really deserve it. But - I still think we need more admins and mods so you might to fish around and get atleast 1 more admin (maybe discuss with Andorin Kato?). Make sure the person gets coding and stuff too - it would really help and that their contributions are good and worthy of mention. Coolawits 23:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) hiya, i get your point here. let's solve in the way the main wikipedia does. i'll sort it out, let me know what you think. i like your template for the PS4 page and was hoping you'd get around to doing some for the other games too, i'll check it out. re other admins i thought so too, just gimme a little time to get used to it myself i don't wanna mess anything up... of course i'll discuss it with andorin anyway. Sato au 23:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Just edited the mainpage so that rather than getting the image popping out when you click on it, it takes you to the page of the respective game (so long as the page exists). Just to let you know. Coolawits 23:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ah fantastic! that was annoying me too and figuring out how to fix it was in my mental to-do list. cheers! Sato au 05:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Sure. I think I was hoping that PS4 would become the Featured article anyway! And I will deffo put some more work into work - but do realise I will mainly do work during weekends, because I'm quite bogged down in stuff now. I'll try for atleast 1 week to do it on my own and I like the idea of breaking it down, About the PS1 Template - I would add towns n stuff but I am faced with 1 basic problem - I haven't played PS1!! If you can do it, try, if you can't give me the stuff such as Towns and Dungeons and I'll do it (but I do need to know what to do). And great work as an admin - u r really doin well, I knew it was a good idea to recommend you!! Coolawits 18:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Promoting the Wiki Hi. This wiki is seriously in need of users - don't you agree? I think the key thing is to promote the wiki - but I don't know how to. As an admin - do you? Actually there's a point - we need more admins - I know I keep on banging on about this - but it's true! Ofcourse the question is who! - I don't know of any other active users apart from us 2 and Andorin Kato. Anyway - reply back if you have any ideas on promotion and on the admin stuff. p.s. I've been hard at work on some featured articles - uve got about 6 now I think - so take your pick. I've already changed the main page to Ethan Waber - put change it whenever you want! Bye. < [[User talk:Coolawits|''Have a Chat!]] + [[User:Coolawits|'Coolawits']] + [[special:contributions/coolawits|''See what I do!]] > 14:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thx that'd be awesome. Feel free to add any content as i realize my information is not very descriptive or thorough. To answer your questions (respectively) the weapons on the earlier versions of pso vary in strength, rarity, and price though for the most part 90% of the weapons aren't that different (though in newer pso's there are new weapons, quests, character designs, abilities, etc. and the weapons i am editing are mostly from the original up until now, like i know the brand has been there 4ever), and getting psobb is very lonely though quite worth it if you don't feel like spending $200 on pso for gamecube or getting a completely new console thx again bye AwesomeG7 00:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ran across 'em surfin' the internet. AwesomeG7 02:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:The Recent Uploads Sorry if I mixed things up a little there. I assumed (wrongly, I guess) that the official art of the characters would be much more desirable than just their sprite portraits. Otherwise, I would have rearranged things to include both images for each character. I have the SEGA TV Game Genga Gallery artbook, from which these scans are taken. I'm glad you are pleased with them! ▫ Sir ISStalk 01:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) What? No mention that the images were originally uploaded by me? Yeah, you go ahead and take all the credit. I'd be an idiot to upload any more. ▫ Sir ISStalk 13:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat page? May i know where were is our chat page?, i see that it may be a faster way of sending communicatins, requests, and news. It will benefit too for players asking questions about points in the games, if not, then it may be secrets or codes for the game. So yeah, if we didn't have yet, it maybe a part of our good start for this wiki. Last Survivor 04:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Character Infoboxes? I had seen many pages, filled of red marks about monster templates, and i think without them, the pictures used for them will be unused, so i am pleased with your kindness to remake and insert the infoboxes for our viewers to be summarize of. 13:34, April 17, 2012 (UTC) oh really? i cleaned up the infoboxes a couple months ago, i guess i must've accidently left a few broken links. could you tell me a couple of the pages you're talking about? Sato au 22:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC)